fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: First Date
Prologue thumb|300px|right Heading back to his dorm, Omoi (CastleFalcon) would be completley dazed at what just happened, to which Karui (CastleFalcon)'s roommates can't stop teasing her about her gaining a boyfriend for the first time. Upon his arrival, Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) would look at Omoi, who is completley dazzled; weak way of walking, a pleasurable look on his face. After texting Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon), "Yo, get Karui ready for the date", Shikamaru would tell Omoi, "Get ready, your girl's wanting to go on a date". Hearing this, Omoi's weak state would unexpectedley zoom into that of excitment, to which he drifts over to the bathroom. Chapter 4 Karui would already be setting down her clothes; a nice, blue dress given to her before her sister's death. Just touching it makes her tear, however, by thinking about Omoi, she is slowly cheered up. After taking a shower, Omoi looks to the mirror while spiking up his hair; thinking of what to do on his date through a compilation of different stances and lines. Shikamaru would blankly stair at the bathroom door, not knowing whether to walk away, or laugh because of the cheesey lines. After combing down her hair, Karui would begin styling it to its usuall messy look, to which she puts on her dress shortly after applying parfume. Moments pass, and she applies her make-up, to which she would slowly walk over to her room to put on her high-heels. Walking over to the living room, where the girls were watching TV, everyone would stop to comment on how beautiful Karui looked in her dress. Matsuri (CastleFalcon) would finish responding to Gaara (CastleFalcon)'s text, to which she walks up to Karui, unhooking her necklace. Handing it over to her, Matsuri would smile, while saying, "Welcome to the dorm...here's your homecomming gift!". The small, ruby gem strung to the middle of the lace would look vibrant with Karui's night-blue silky dress, to which she says a good-bye and thank-you to her roommates. Walking outside of her door, she would knock into Omoi, who was just about to knock on the door. He would be wearing a regular suit and tie, and holding a free cupon to a free meal for two at the Osen Kyūden (Hotspring Palace) restaurant. Lightly blushing, Omoi would comment on Karui's looks; "Ya'll look pretty todayz, hon...". Karui would slightly look to the side, while bringing her hand over to her mouth. Blushingly, she would respond, "Thanks...you do tooz, Omoi-chan...". Getting into Omoi's car (which had recentley been exported over to campus a day prior to his arrival), Karui would pull down the mirror flap, only to begin applying her lipstick. Arriving in 5 minutes time, Omoi would escort Karui over to their reserved table, only to begin ordering after turning in the cupon. Their orders would arrive; a night full of eating, talking, and music would pass, to the point where they stand together infront of a fountain, where they had pulled over. Looking down at Karui, who is huddled next to Omoi on the edges of the fountain where they are sitting, he would slowly bring his hand down her hair, to which he would quietly say, "Evah since we met, I nevah expected us to be togetha...especially in Konoha..". Karui would simply reply, "Same..", to which she is escorted over to the car, and driven back to campus after a night of fun and romance with Omoi.